<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bokuto's Mistake (He Blames Kuroo) by paraluwoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998545">Bokuto's Mistake (He Blames Kuroo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraluwoman/pseuds/paraluwoman'>paraluwoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Very Self-Indulgent Fic, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Fluff, I think dumbass was mentioned once or twice, M/M, but very cute, cursing, very very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraluwoman/pseuds/paraluwoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kuroo wasn't late, Bokuto's hot cocoa wouldn't have turned cold, thus he wouldn't have asked for take-out and made a mistake.</p>
<p>Guess he owes Kuroo now. </p>
<p>Cross-posted from tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bokuto's Mistake (He Blames Kuroo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! If you've seen this fic before then that means you've seen my tumblr account. This is just short fic that I posted for Bokuaka week last year. I've only created this acc a few months ago and thought, hey, why not post this here too? So here I am! I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto Koutarou was excited to see his best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, after not seeing him since high school. The two had barely any time to hang out as they had different courses in university and, well, Kenma kept Kuroo occupied. After years of pining, both of them finally caved in and confessed to each other. Bokuto was happy for them, he truly was. But, he did feel a tinsy bit of loneliness but quickly overcame that by investing more time in volleyball. And that decision turned out great for him as he was now part of a professional volleyball team in Japan’s V.League.</p>
<p>But now, sitting in a fairly busy cafe, his hot chocolate becoming colder by the minute, Bokuto could not help but fidget in his seat. It was now nearing 4 o’clock in the afternoon and they were supposed to meet at 3pm. Kuroo’s last text was an hour ago, saying he was on the way. 60 minutes almost passed but there was no Kuroo Tetsurou on sight. </p>
<p>Still, he stayed hopeful, waiting for his bed-headed friend to show up. </p>
<p>21 minutes past 4pm was the time Bokuto felt tired of waiting. Kuroo wasn’t responding to his texts and calls either so Bokuto was tempted to just leave the cafe. Maybe Kuroo forgot or he was busy working. Bokuto couldn't blame Kuroo, but he was really looking forward to this meeting of theirs. Who knows when they’ll get another chance to hang out?</p>
<p>His hot chocolate was now cold chocolate but he didn’t want to waste a perfectly good drink so he decided to take it to-go. Bokuto was about to stand up and go to the bar when he saw a nearby waiter and decided to call them.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, waiter? Can I get this drink to go?” he called out.</p>
<p>The guy in question turned his head towards Bokuto, his eyebrow raised. He then looked around to see if any patrons or waiters were around but found none. He turned around his body around, pointed at himself and asked,</p>
<p>“Are you talking to me?”</p>
<p>Now that Bokuto had a clear look at the man in front of him, he finds himself agape. The guy had messy black hair and donned thick rimmed glasses, though his blue eyes still present themselves (and Bokuto admits he lost himself in the guy’s orbs for a second there). And another thing Bokuto noticed was that the guy was wearing a dark blue turtleneck, not like the cafe staff’s ironed blue button up shirts. And the messy haired dude did not have a name tag and their signature aprons tied to his waist.  Bokuto perhaps made a mistake. </p>
<p>“Uhh-”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry but, as you can see, I don’t work here. Goodbye.” said the unnamed man and then left the cafe, his expression unreadable. </p>
<p>“Nice going dumbass.”</p>
<p>Bokuto whipped his head towards the voice behind him. There, in all his glory, was Kuroo who wore an obnoxious bright red tie. His sly grin was plastered on his face, and Bokuto wondered when was the last time he saw his rooster headed friend without that annoying smile. The nerve of him.</p>
<p>“You!” Bokuto yelled and pointed at his blackhaired friend. His loud voice caused the other patrons to look his way.</p>
<p>Kuroo pointed at himself and said, “Me?”</p>
<p>“Yes you!”</p>
<p>“What’d I do?”</p>
<p>“You’re late!”</p>
<p>“I told you I got a flat tire!”</p>
<p>“Liar!”</p>
<p>“I’m not-”</p>
<p>Someone behind them cleared their throat and they felt shivers run down their spines.  They turned to look at the man who was currently cracking his knuckles in annoyance. Sawamura Daichi was smiling at them, albeit strainly, sporting the cafe’s trademark apron along with a vein prominent on the side of his head.</p>
<p>“If you two are just going to continue yelling, please take it outside. You’re disturbing other customers,” said Daichi. You can almost see a raging fire behind him.</p>
<p>Bokuto and Kuroo quietly sat down, not wanting to anger Daichi (well, more).</p>
<p>(“My phone was in airplane mode! That’s why I wasn’t receiving any text.”</p>
<p>“What kind of dumbass puts his phone on airplane mode?”</p>
<p>“The dumbass who charged his phone earlier for faster charging.”</p>
<p>“At least you’re aware.”)</p>
<p>The Next Day</p>
<p>And yet again, Bokuto finds himself inside the cafe, determined to buy breakfast after his daily morning jogs. Upon entering the shop, he felt his face flush. There, at a table near the window, sat the messy haired guy from yesterday. The embarrassment was still fresh on his mind. When he reached the counter, he asked Daichi who was looking at him with a smirk,</p>
<p>“Daichi, is that guy a regular here?” Bokuto discreetly gestured towards the guy near the window, who was busy typing in his laptop.</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean Akaashi?” Daichi replied.</p>
<p>‘So that’s his name. A pretty name for a pretty guy.’</p>
<p>“U-Uh yeah, him.” said Bokuto, his cheeks going a few shades darker.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, he’s a regular here. And he lives off of coffee, I can tell you that much.”</p>
<p>Daichi’s words became inaudible to Bokuto, as he was reliving what happened yesterday.</p>
<p>“So what’s your order?”</p>
<p>“Give me uh--”</p>
<p>-------------------------------<br/>Mustering up courage, Bokuto walked towards Akaashi’s table. The latter was still invested in whatever he was typing that he didn’t notice Bokuto standing beside his table, fingers twiddling and cheeks red. Akaashi only noticed his unexpected companion when he heard a voice stutter near him. </p>
<p>“E-Excuse me,”</p>
<p>He looked up and saw a man resembling a horned owl, which was coincidentally the focus of his project. The man had spiky white/gray hair with black streaks and golden round eyes. For a man so big, it was quite endearing to see a light redness on his cheeks. After a few seconds of looking at the man, Akaashi realized that it was the same man who mistook him for a waiter yesterday.</p>
<p>“Yes?” he replied.</p>
<p>“I-I just wanna apologize for what happened yesterday,” Bokuto once again grimaced at the memory,”I guess I was too worked up yesterday that I acted without thinking and bothered you. Can I buy you a drink? Or pastry or something, to make it up to you?”</p>
<p>Akaashi felt a giggle coming up and stopped himself and replied,” You don’t have to do that, it’s quite alright. I forgive you.”</p>
<p>“Please, I insist,” Bokuto pleaded, his golden orbs widening.</p>
<p>Akaashi felt a ghost of a smile creeping its way onto his face. </p>
<p>“Okay then. A cup of cappuccino would be great.”</p>
<p>“C-Cup of c-cappuccino coming right up!”</p>
<p>Akaashi watched as the weird man rushed to the counter to order his drink. Akaashi knows he should continue his project for the magazine but there was something about the man that piques his interest. He watched as the gray haired man talk animatedly with Sawamura, a staff he had become acquainted with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto walked back to Akaashi’s table,a tray of cappuccino, fruit juice and two rice balls in his hands. </p>
<p>“Here you go, a cup of cappuccino and a rice ball on the side.” Bokuto said as he placed Akaashi’s order on the table. Akaashi slightly bowed his head in thanks and said,<br/>“Thank you for your service.”</p>
<p>Bokuto widened his eyes in surprise. Looks like the tables have turned. He let out a laugh, careful not to spill the food in his hands. Akaashi let a small smile crawl its way to his face, his eyes wrinkling. </p>
<p>It was safe to say that the both of them clicked with each other and hopefully, in the near future, something special will bloom between them. </p>
<p>Bokuto remembers to thank Kuroo for arriving late. Maybe a drink or two will do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if you saw mistakes HSJSH i'm really not a fan of rereading my works HAHAHJSH thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! Have a great day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>